


Ancestors Dragons

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Dragons of Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Skye go flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestors Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> -This is part 2 of "Dragons of Atlantis" though the story doesn't need to be read in order.  
> -This is a tribute to the late Anne McCaffrey who wrote the 'Dragonriders of Pern'.

John Sheppard had always loved to fly.  
Ever since he was a teenager and had seen pilots on television flying, the pilots looked so damn pleased at flying choppers or whatever, and John was eager to have that experience. It’s part of what made him sign up to the Air Force.  
The other part was that he was always one to be at the highest towers, or the highest buildings-on rooftops and skyscrapers, looking down at the traffic below and picturing that he was flying in the sky, over everyone else.  
When he flew his first chopper, his trainer had been impressed because apparently-he was a natural. That rarely happened in the Air Force, or so the General who’d been with him at the time had stated. That just made it all the more cool, flying. John couldn’t have been happier when he was flying in one of the military air crafts, doing missions or just logging in some time. It made him feel alive, whenever he was flying.  
When he flew General O’Neil to the base in McMurdo, he’d been rather surprised at the drone that had shot towards them unexpectedly, and had ignored all of General O’Neil’s instructions about ducking and dodging. Instead, he honed in on his instinct, and managed to successfully avoid getting hit by the drone.  
Later, after all the excitement had died down and they were back at the SGC, General O’Neil had admitted to him that he’d done some impressive flying, and that he was going to put that down in Sheppard’s records. Sheppard had beamed at that.  
But even so, after all that flying he’d done, it was nothing compared to the first time that he went flying with his bonded, his dragon, Skye.  
\--  
“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Rodney, John’s best friend, asked nervously as John began to climb up onto Skye’s back. Skye was laying down on the ground, so that it would be easier for John to climb up. The dragon was looking pleased that he would be taking John to fly.  
“I mean, what if you fall off several hundred feet in the sky? What if you get struck by lightening? What if-”  
“McKay, I’m not going to stand here and listen to you play ‘what if’,” John drawled, as he made himself comfortable on the back of his dragon. Rodney looked upset, and worried-as did Teyla. Ronon was busy with his little hatchlings that had just hatched almost a week ago, and they were keeping him well busy, and the fairly large red dragonet that had first bonded to him was wrapped up around his neck, looking as though it were asleep. Teyla’s own four dragonets were circling around her, except for one which was also wrapped around her neck in a comfortable looking position. She looked happy, as did Ronon. Rodney seemed annoyed and worried at what John was up to.  
“Look, McKay, I promise I’ll be careful,” John said patiently, as he worked to make sure that he had a decent grip on his dragon so that he wouldn’t fall off (and prove McKay right in the process). “I’ll only take a short flight-ten minutes tops-and come back down in front of you guys. That okay, Skye?”  
“That will be fine, John,” Skye rumbled, and sitting on his back when he spoke was interesting-John could literally feel him speaking, it vibrated through his legs and upper body.  
“All right-let’s go!” John said, grinning madly with anticipation at how awesome this flight was going to be.  
Skye pressed down into the ground…and then suddenly they were in the air.  
The first thing that John noticed was that it was actually warm, not chilly like he’d been expecting. Skye flew them up higher and higher, so that he could only make out the land below as a little pinpoint. Seeing his teammates was next to impossible.  
They flew and John felt every action that Skye was making-his wings beating in the air, keeping them moving. His breath against his skin, and the way that Skye moved through the winds…it was fucking incredible!  
John yelled in delight, clutching Skye’s back like a lifeline, and Skye roared as well. John would probably be deaf later, but he didn’t care. This was…amazing. This was heaven.  
Finally, ten minutes later, and Skye landed on the ground. John nearly panicked when he saw how fast the ground was rushing up to them, but then they were on the ground, and he could get off of Skye. He did so, and saw his teammates rushing to his aide.  
“John?” Teyla asked carefully, when he did not say a word. John was sitting against his dragon, a ridiculous grin on his face. His teammates were white-even Ronon looked disconcerted at his appearance. “John are you all right?”  
John looked up at her and grinned.  
“That,” He said with a smile that felt like his face would split open. “Was amazing,” 

END.


End file.
